Simba's Secret
by Jagabor
Summary: While living with Timon & Pumbaa, Simba wanders into the jungle alone. He sees something that he had never expected to see again. Something that brings with it temptation. How will he react to this dicovery? One-shot.


_Hey. This is just a little one-shot that I've been planning on writing for a while. It takes place when Simba was a teenager, living with Timon & Pumbaa in the jungle. I hope that you enjoy(and review.)_

_------------------------------------_

Simba's Secret

"I got it!" Timon exclaimed, leaping at the scurrying bug.

"No!" Pumbaa shouted, pushing Timon out of the way, "It got it!"

Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back and pulled on the warthogs ears.

"It's mine!" Timon yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Pumbaa snorted.

"No," came a familiar voice, "It's mine."

Timon and Pumbaa looked forward to see Simba licking his left paw.

"Oh, hey Simba!" Timon smiled, looking around for the bug, "Where's the bug?"

Simba replied by letting out a loud burp. Timon roled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, that's just great!" Timon groaned, "Now what am I supposed to eat?"

"There's plenty of other bugs around here," Pumbaa stated, lifting up a log to reveal hundreds of colorful bugs.

"Yeah," Timon grummbled, pointing at Simba "But I wanted that one!"

"Oh, come on," Simba laughed, "Don't get upset. Just find another one."

"I saw it first!" Timon shouted, "It was mine!"

"Oh, let it go!" Simba groaned.

"I will not!" Timon replied, "You had no right to eat my bug!"

"Your bug?" Simba smirked, "I didn't see your name on it!"

"Why you..." Timon growled, swinging his fists, "I oughta!"

Simba rolled his eyes and swatted Timon away with his paw. Timon went flying a few feet, before hitting the ground. Timon got to his feet and brushed away the dirt from his fur. Simba laughed.

"Listen up, bub!" Timon stated, shaking his fist, "You've been nothing but a pain the rear! You should show me a little respect! Or have you forgotten who saved your life?"

"Oh, here we go again!" Simba sighed in annoyance, shaking his head.

"I could have left you out in that dessert!" Timon reminded Simba, "But I took you in out of the goodness of my heart! And this is how you repay me? By eating my bug?"

Simba bared his teeth and extended his claws.

"How about I just leave?" Simba growled, "Is that what you want?"

"That would be just perfect!" Timon stated, turning around and crossing his arms, "Go ahead. Leave."

"Maybe I will!" Simba snapped.

"No one's stopping ya!" Timon yelled.

"Fine!" Simba snarled, turning around and running into the jungle.

"Simba, wait!" Pumbaa called to the young lion.

It was to late. Simba had disappeared from view.

"Timon," Pumbaa groaned, "You should apologize to him."

"Why would I apologize to him?" Timon asked, "He's the one who took _my _bug!"

Pumbaa sighed sadly. It seemed like Timon and Simba argued more and more everyday. Timon looked up at the sky, before walking away.

"Come on," Timon called to Pumbaa, "It's getting late."

Pumbaa nodded and ran up to Timon, looking over his shoulder. Timon looked up at his friend.

"Don't worry," Timon smirked confidently, "He'll be back!"

Pumbaa nodded, knowing that the arguements never lasted very long. Both Timon and Simba knew that the young lion wasn't going anywhere. He just needed some time to himself.

-------------------------------------

Simba paced back and forth in front of a large bush.

"What's his problem?" Simba grumbled to himself, "It was just one bug! I didn't even know that he wanted it! Well, maybe I did. But he didn't have to make a big deal about it!"

Suddenly, Simba heard a clacking noise coming from the other side of the bush. Simba crouched down and crawled under the bush slowly, staying hidden in the leaves. The young lion stared at the large waterfall, which flowed into a beautiful oasis. He thought of Nala. She would have loved this. Simba wondered how Nala was, before quickly shaking the thought from his head. It seemed that everytime Simba thought of anything from his past, that same memory entered his mind. His father, lying dead on the ground, all because of what Simba had done. The clacking noise became louder with every second. Soon, the source of the noise appeared. It was a small zebra, which galloped over to the oasis for a drink.

"A zebra?" Simba gasped with surprise, having not seen a zebra in years, "What's a zebra doing out here?"

The zebra raised its head and looked around. Simba stayed perfectly still, hidden by the large bush. The zebra shrugged and went back to drinking from the oasis. Simba's stomach growled. One bug was hardly enough to satisfy the hunger of the young lion.

_I should eat soon, _Simba thought to himself, placing his paw on his stomach.

Simba looked up at the zebra and licked his lips. It had been so long since he had zebra. Far too long. Simba had forgotten what it tasted like. The young lion looked down at his paws and extended his claws, before quickly retracting them.

"No," Simba sighed, shaking his head, "I shouldn't. I'm only supposed to eat bugs, like Timon told me."

Simba began to back away, before thinking for a minute.

_Oh, forget what Timon said! _ Simba thought to himself, _I'm a lion! We weren't ment to eat bugs!_

Simba let his instincts get the better of him and charged forward. The zebra looked up at the young lion and ran. Simba chased the zebra a few yards, before pouncing on its back and sinking his teeth into its neck. Within moments, Simba had taked the zebra down. Simba smiled as he ripped into the zebra's torso, hearing the satisfying sound of torn flesh that he hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. It was the best meal that Simba had eaten in his entire life. As Simba became full, he stepped backward and stared at the zebra carcass triumphantly. He had eaten the whole thing, save for the bones.

"I don't remember it being that good!" Simba smiled to himself, wiping the blood from his mouth.

A thought entered Simba's mind. He had just killed and eaten an entire zebra with no regrets. Simba stared down at his blood-stained paws.

"What have I done?" Simba gasped in shock, "I tore that zebra into shreds without any second thought! I let my hunger control my actions! What would the guys think? Who's to say that I wouldn't do the same to them?"

Simba looked around in panic. He was completely alone. Simba stared at the bones that lay in front of him, before brushing them behind a bush and walking over to the oasis. The young lion dipped his paws in the water, allowing the blood to wash away. Simba had done something horrible. He thought about running away. Running away and never returning. But Simba knew that that wouldn't solve anything. Not this time, anyway. Simba sighed and curled up on the ground.

"As far as they know, this never happened," Simba said to himself , "They don't need to know."

Simba yawned and fell into a deep state of sleep, preparing to have the same nightmare that he had every night; His father saving his life, only to end up falling off the cliff to the stampede below.

------------------------------------

The sun rose over the jungle. Simba was rolling in his sleep.

"Simba?" a voice called, "Simba, wake up!"

Simba opened his eyes to see Timon and Pumbaa sitting in front of him.

"Oh," Simba yawned, glancing to wards Timon, "What do you want?"

"I...er..." Timon started, "I wanted to let you know that I forgive you for eating my bug!"

"Timon!" Pumbaa snorted, glaring the meerkat.

"Okay, okay!" Timon groaned, "Look, kid. It was wrong for me to get so upset about something so stupid. I'm sorry."

Simba smiled, before thinking of the zebra.

"No," Simba sighed sadly, getting to his feet, "I'm sorry."

"Well, uy..." Pumbaa stated, "You can both be sorry!"

Simba smiled at the warthog. The three friends walked about the jungle, Simba's mind still on the zebra. Simba shook his head slowly.

_I shouldn't let that bother me,_ Simba thought to himself, _Not anymore._ _Hakuna Matata._

The three friends stopped in front of a large log, their stomachs growling.

"Well," Timon smiled, "Time for breakfast!"

Pumbaa nodded and pushed over the log, causing hundreds of bugs to flow out onto the ground. Simba sighed.

"Well," Simba groaned quietly, smiling to himself, "Looks like it's back to bugs!"

--------------------------------------------

_Please review. Let me know what you think of my first one-shot._


End file.
